


Come and Get Me

by theblackhall



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spy - Freeform, wooyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackhall/pseuds/theblackhall
Summary: “Is that the best you can do, Wooseok?”“If you want me,” the spy exhaled, panting, “come and get me.”Yuto paused, languidly sweeping a hand up and under his chin. “Want you in which way, darling?” He took a step closer towards the taller man. “Don’t get me wrong… both involve ropes, but it’s an important distinction to make before we proceed.”
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Come and Get Me

No one would’ve thought that underneath the local canned foods factory was a lair, housing one of the most wanted criminals in the city.

It was nothing like the lairs people would see in movies, and it surprised the man who had been searching for the criminal for months.

“Took you long enough,” said the tall man, dressed in black from head to toe. His raven black hair was tinted with blue, shining where it caught the light. “I was starting to think you’ve lost your skills.”

The other grunted, his eyes burning a hole into the back of the criminal’s head. He swore under his breath, cursing himself for getting caught before he could do what he wanted to.

“The traps you set up alongside the only entrance to this shithole suggested otherwise, _Adachi_ ,” he replied, his hands balling into fists at his sides while the other man smirked.

“Ah, Wooseok… Always so attentive.”

Wooseok grimaced at the sound of his name rolling off of Adachi Yuto’s tongue. He hated the way his stomach would churn, yearning to hear his name spoken by that deep voice just one more time.

“You know, I already saw you coming. You and your all-black gear can’t fool me. I mean, look at me,” Yuto gestured to his own dashing, all-black outfit. “This is how you blend in.”

His black trench coat fell just below his knees, covering the v-neck shirt and corduroy pants underneath. The sound of his heavy boots meeting the cement floor echoed throughout the space.

“Blend in?” Wooseok scoffed, “You call _this_ blending in?” He gestured towards the lavish room surrounding them. It might’ve been the basement of an old factory, but the criminal’s lair contrasted the edifice.

“Better than the shitty apartment you live in, huh?”

“I don’t need velvet couches and animal print products to make my apartment comfortable,” Wooseok retorted.

Yuto smirked, pacing around his expensive, furry carpet as he looked at the taller spy up and down.

“I’ve spent enough time in that apartment to know what comfort feels like,” Yuto said, picking up one of his mini cat statues he had displayed on a mantelpiece and turning it in his hands. “You love cats, right?”

“ _Enough_ , Yuto.”

“What? You’re the one who barged into my home uninvited.”

“Your home? You call this a home?” Wooseok took a step closer. “The only home you deserve is a prison cell. And I feel sorry that you think you could fool yourself by decorating a goddamn basement.”

“I don’t need your sympathy, darling.”

Yuto put the cat statue back in its place, the hint of a smirk never leaving his face. He pushed his shoulders back, knowing he had the upper hand in the situation.

“What I _do_ need… is your head.”

He launched himself forward, pulling a knife out of his back pocket in one swift movement and spinning around to kick Wooseok’s feet off the floor. The taller man was faster, jumping aside and dodging his attack.

The two were showing off their combat skills in a matter of seconds, the sounds of their limbs colliding and the grunts escaping their mouths filling up the room. However, being well aware of Wooseok’s weakness, Yuto knew exactly the spots to hit, causing the other to topple onto the floor.

The Japanese man was quick to pin Wooseok to the ground, his knife held high above the man’s face. Wooseok tightened his grip around Yuto’s wrist, pushing the knife away from him.

Yuto groaned and stabbed the knife into the floor above Wooseok’s head, catching the latter off guard while chuckling to himself.

“You should’ve seen your face,” said Yuto, his face mere inches above the spy’s. He wrapped his hands around Wooseok’s wrists and pinned them to the ground. “I’ve never seen those brown eyes so afraid.”

“I’m not afraid,” Wooseok grunted, trying to wriggle himself out of Yuto’s tight grip.

The criminal only scoffed at the statement, lowering his face until the other could feel his hot breath on his skin. It felt dangerously familiar, so Wooseok kicked Yuto off of him before getting back on his feet.

Yuto only laughed as he effortlessly stood up again, brushing off his coat. He clapped his hands, mocking the spy’s ‘basic’ combat skills, as he would call it.

“Is that the best you can do, Wooseok?”

“If you want me,” the spy exhaled, panting, “come and get me.”

Yuto paused, languidly sweeping a hand up and under his chin. “Want you in which way, darling?” He took a step closer towards the taller man. “Don’t get me wrong… both involve ropes, but it’s an important distinction to make before we proceed.”

Wooseok swatted the man’s hand away, grunting as he jumped a step backward, taking a small knife out of his boot in one swift movement. He twirled it in his hand as if it weighed nothing, his gaze never leaving Yuto’s.

“You’re no match for me, baby, you already know that,” Yuto snickered, pulling out the knife he’d stabbed into the floor earlier. He copied Wooseok’s actions with the same smirk smeared on his lips. “Now are you gonna do something or are you just here to waste my time?”

Without hesitation, Wooseok hopped off his feet and took a step on the wall, bouncing himself forward. He slashed his knife in front of him, but Yuto was quick to duck and avoid his attack.

They began twirling around the room again, their battle like a dance both of them were used to. Wooseok took notice of Yuto’s lightning moves—he had improved a hell of a lot since the last time they’d fought each other.

 _How was I once in love with you?_ thought Wooseok, but he was quick to shake it off as he pushed Yuto against a wall, panting hard.

“Oh I missed this,” Yuto said, his hands up to his shoulder level in surrender while Wooseok pressed his right forearm against the man’s neck.

“One more word and I’ll cut your pretty face,” Wooseok threatened with the knife in his left hand, held up close to Yuto’s cheek. When Yuto said nothing, he gulped and exhaled a breath. “That’s what I thought.”

Before Wooseok could react, Yuto slipped his arms around the former’s waist and switched their positions. The knife fell from Wooseok’s grip, and Yuto pushed his hands high up above him, intertwining their fingers.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” Yuto said in his low voice, his hot breath caressing the skin on Wooseok’s neck. He could easily kick the criminal off of him, but he was stuck to the wall, frozen in place.

Yuto locked eyes with the taller man, licking his bottom lip while his hands slid down Wooseok’s arms, raising goosebumps on the latter’s skin.

Their rapid breathing was the only sound heard before Yuto caught Wooseok’s lips with his own. The other man pushed the main reason he was there in the first place far into the back of his mind when he hungrily kissed Yuto back.

The sound of their lips smacking was accompanied by soft moans escaping Wooseok’s mouth. His hands were slid down to the sides of his head, still entwined with Yuto’s, while he bucked his hips forward, trying to press himself against his ex-lover.

“Not yet, baby,” whispered Yuto in between kisses.

He moved his lips and left wet kisses on Wooseok’s jaw down to his neck and collarbones. He chuckled when he felt Wooseok’s hardening cock pressed against his thigh and held the man’s face in his hands.

“Always hard for me,” Yuto’s low voice spoke in the other’s ear, sending heat pooling in Wooseok’s groin.

The man groaned when Yuto’s lips found his own again, the former’s tongue roaming around his mouth desperately after months of yearning. He could feel Yuto’s long fingers unzip his pants with ease before the piece of clothing fell from his waist.

Yuto made sure he never broke eye contact as he slowly lowered himself, his hands pulling Wooseok’s pants and briefs down with him.

When Wooseok’s full erection sprung out and slapped against the fabric of his shirt, Yuto let his gaze linger on it, his mouth running dry. He looked up at the taller man through his lashes, feeling the pleasure run through his veins at the sight of Wooseok’s desperation.

A loud moan left Wooseok’s mouth as soon as Yuto’s lips wrapped around his tip. He buried his fingers in Yuto’s hair, tugging at it when the latter took his entire length in his mouth.

The warmth was making him squirm, and the bobbing of Yuto’s head before him made Wooseok throw his head back. He wanted to scratch the walls and let out a scream when Yuto’s tongue swiped across his reddening tip.

Without warning, Yuto pulled back, letting a soft breeze brush against Wooseok’s exposed skin. He whined at the loss of touch, and Yuto was quick to take off his layers of clothing.

Wooseok lunged forward, connecting their lips messily while pushing Yuto towards a king sized bed situated in a corner of the room. Yuto fell onto the soft mattress and Wooseok straddled him, taking off his own shirt.

Their mouths found one another once more. With shaking hands, Wooseok worked on unbuttoning the criminal’s trousers. Yuto’s low chuckle sent vibrations down Wooseok’s chest as he broke the kiss to kick off his pants.

He rolled Wooseok over until he was straddling him instead, skin on skin. He sat up straight, tracing the pad of his forefinger up Wooseok’s stomach and his chest.

“I missed this,” he muttered. When he looked up, the man’s brown eyes were already staring at him.

Yuto placed his hands beside Wooseok’s broad shoulders and hovered over him, slowly lowering his head until their noses were mere inches apart.

“You have no idea how much I think about doing this to you once again,” whispered Yuto, sending shivers down Wooseok’s spine.

Yuto got off of him and went to pull a red rope from underneath his bed. The mischievous look on his face made Wooseok gulp—he hadn’t felt the heat pulsing in his cock for a long time, and he knew only Yuto could bring out that feeling in him.

When Yuto grabbed his left hand and tied it to the headboard with the red rope, Wooseok winced. But the pain soon became pleasure when Yuto went to do the same thing to his right hand.

Seeing Yuto’s erection in full view made Wooseok’s mouth water. The man was standing on his knees at the edge of the bed, staring him down. He gulped as Yuto spread his legs open slowly, his own erection lying on his stomach.

“Like what you see?” Yuto teased, holding Wooseok in his hand and pumping him up and down. He let his thumb brush the tip every now and then, enjoying the view of Wooseok shaking under his touch.

“Please,” Wooseok breathed out shakily. The pre-cum leaking out of his tip rolled down his length, but Yuto was quick to lick him from the base up, letting Wooseok moan helplessly.

Standing up again, Yuto licked his bottom lip without breaking eye contact and moved towards the dresser beside the bed. Wooseok wanted to turn and see, but craning his neck only caused more pain than the rope digging into his wrists.

After a few seconds of ruffling, Yuto was finally back in front of him, spreading lube in his hands and lowering himself between Wooseok’s legs.

The tied up man yelped when Yuto inserted a finger inside him with no warning. He hissed through his teeth, feeling his cock throb when the man inserted a second and third finger simultaneously.

Scissoring movements inside Wooseok made him squirm with short breath, and Yuto wasted no time when he pulled his fingers out after he finished the prep. He aligned the tip of his own hardened cock at Wooseok’s entrance.

“I want you to beg for it,” he cooed, his voice low.

Wooseok was still squirming at the loss of contact, and his fists balled up. He opened his mouth and stuttered.

“Please,” he breathed, “p-please… Fuck…”

“Please, who?”

Yuto slowly wrapped his large hand around Wooseok, dragging it up and down and enjoying the view of the latter’s head thrown back.

“Please, _who_?” he demanded, pumping Wooseok harder and faster, causing the man to gasp for air.

“Yuto!” Wooseok shouted, his head leaning limply on his shoulder, his arms strained from hanging. “ _Yuto_ _please_ ,” he begged, his voice more than desperate.

And Yuto slammed into him. 

Both of them gasped for air at the sudden warmth in their groins while Yuto stayed still in his position. Once Wooseok seemed to have adjusted to his size, he slowly pulled back entirely before pushing in again.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin matched the volume of their groaning. Yuto tilted his head back, fully riding on the pleasure of having Wooseok squeeze around him.

“Fuck, you’re just as tight as I remembered,” Yuto managed to speak, his hands gripping Wooseok’s thighs hard as he held them above his shoulders.

Meanwhile Wooseok was too caught up in pain and pleasure, his moans were laced with ecstasy and they became music to Yuto’s ears. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched around Yuto every now and then as sweat slid down his temple, back and arms.

When he found the courage to look at Yuto, the man’s gaze was already on him.

“Shit,” he breathed, his eyes raking up and down Yuto’s tanned skin while he pounded into him hard. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” Wooseok’s words slurred, his mind producing thoughts faster than his mouth could put together.

Yuto chuckled at the statement, knowing well Wooseok didn’t mean to say it out loud. The sentence only boosted his ego; he was grabbing Wooseok by his inner thighs and lifted his lower back off the mattress.

The angle now made it possible for Yuto to plunge in deeper, and Wooseok was shouting before he knew it. Yuto hit the man’s prostate several times in a row, feeling his own legs shaking beneath him.

Wooseok wished he could bury his face into the pillow underneath him, but that was out of the question. Tears pricked his eyes while the pleasure flowed in his veins.

“You like that, huh, baby?” Yuto asked, one arm holding up Wooseok’s thigh as he leaned forward and hovered over him again. He lowered his head and left another trail of kisses, but this time from Wooseok’s stomach up to his chest and neck and lips.

He bit on the man’s bottom lip, sucking it until it was bright red before resting his forehead on Wooseok’s collarbone. Yuto was panting, soft moans escaping his own mouth as he continued to fuck Wooseok senseless.

“Fuck, you’re so good,” he mumbled into Wooseok’s skin. “You’re always so good to me, but you can never catch me.”

Yuto let his teeth graze the skin on Wooseok’s neck and bit his earlobe gently. He eyed the spy’s dick bouncing lightly off his stomach and noticed the pre-cum pooling at the tip once more.

“You’re gonna come for me aren’t you?” Yuto whispered in his ear.

Wooseok, unable to form words any longer, only hummed in response.

“I’m gonna send you to the edge, baby,” said Yuto as he went back to his previous position and increased his pace. He was fucking his ex-lover like the world was gonna end, and he knew it was worth the trouble.

“Yuto…” Wooseok whined. “ _Fuck_ , Yuto!"

He wriggled his hands where they were tied and winced at the pain. His dick was throbbing again, begging for release, but he knew he had to wait for Yuto’s permission.

“I’m close,” Wooseok shut his eyes, out of breath and shaking everywhere. His legs trembled in Yuto’s grip.

“Me too,” replied Yuto. He turned and pressed more wet kisses onto Wooseok’s thigh. “You can come for me, baby,” he panted, “come for me.”

A few last sloppy strokes were all it took for Yuto to moan loudly while his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He let the warm liquid spray all over Wooseok’s stomach, mixing with the latter’s own cum.

Wooseok’s face had reddened up to the tip of his ears, and sweat glistened on every inch of skin that was exposed for the criminal to see. His voice was hoarse from all the gasping and moaning, and he’d ridden the high by repeatedly calling Yuto’s name.

“I know no one else ever fucks you like I do, darling,” Yuto broke the silence as he slipped his pants on. He moved to untie Wooseok’s right hand and gave him a piece of cloth to wipe the mess off of his stomach.

“Have you fucked anyone else after me?” Wooseok asked in a demeaning tone, balling the used tissue and throwing it to the ground at the same time Yuto threw his pants onto the bed.

Yuto only huffed, throwing his shirt back on. He walked back to the bed when he saw Wooseok struggle to put his pants on with only one hand. The latter eyed him as he moved to untie his left hand too, and that’s when he made his move.

In a flash, Wooseok ripped a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket and cuffed Yuto’s wrist to the headboard. He threw himself off the bed, still in his briefs as he quickly took the rope and tied Yuto’s other hand the way he had tied him earlier.

Yuto was surprised, but deep down he was impressed too. He chuckled softly, shaking his head at the unexpected actions of the spy.

Wooseok looked down at Yuto from the side of the bed with a satisfied look on his face. He grabbed his pants and shirt, throwing them on before pulling out a walkie-talkie.

He held it to his mouth and pressed a button while using his other hand to take the gun he’d noticed lying underneath the bed earlier. After checking to see that it was loaded, Wooseok cocked it and pointed directly at Yuto’s face as a static sound came from the prior device.

“Hey, it’s me,” Wooseok declared, his eyes never leaving Yuto’s. “Yeah, I got him,” was all he said before pocketing the walkie-talkie again.

Both of his hands were on the gun now, still pointing at the criminal. He took a step closer, bending down a little to be at the same eye level.

“Took you long enough,” Yuto said. “If I had known that that was the last time, I’d let _you_ fuck _me_.”

That made Wooseok laugh, and he placed the gun under Yuto’s chin the way the man had held his just 30 minutes ago.

The sounds of police sirens and cars screeching could be heard above them. Wooseok smiled.

“And now you’ll rot in prison knowing you’ll never have me inside you, _darling_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored, and i found this corny hero/villain writing prompt on pinterest, and this happened. that's it, that's all i have to say for this one.


End file.
